


Faith Trust and Pixee Dust

by Octopocalypse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drug Use, Drugs, Fictional drugs, Gen, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Haha hey yall I wrote a mini fic for that one picture I drew of future Shika!!!Drug mention!!





	

“Shikamaru, why are you wearing sunglasses?” An unwelcome voice barked behind the teen. He tensed up before whipping around on his heel, a sly grin painted across his lips.

“cause Im too cool for school!” Came his snarky reply as his hover shoes hummed to life, drifting him away from the authority smoothly.  
His smile faded however as Iruka’s hand extended, grabbing him easily by the collar and tugging him back over.  
Stupid shoes. Does not exceed 5mph. Stupid dad. Stupid Iruka.  
The curses flew through the hall, silent behind tinted sunglasses as he was pulled along, heels kicked up so he didnt have to walk. Hey, if Iruka was gunna drag him to the principal might as well let the shoes do the work.  
He offered a curt wave to a few onlookers as the fuming teacher stomped his way down the hall. His captive in tow was none other than the infamous Nara Shikamaru, son of a rich man, and hell raiser. Though usually he only got into trouble with teachers when Naruto or Kiba was involved. Still, there was one thing, one thing he always caught flack for.  
“Nara Shikamaru,” came Lady Tsunade's tired voice, she was just setting down the paper she was reading as Iruka stuffed the boy into the chair in front of her desk. “Take off the glasses please,”  
He did as he was instructed, taking a quick glance around the room as if he’d never seen it before, and flashed her a toothy grin, raising one pierced eyebrow.  
“Tsunade, lovely to see you, what can I do for you?”  
Her eyes narrowed at his smart alikeness, and she raised a hand to stop the fuming Iruka from slapping him silly.  
“I was just wondering if you would care to explain to me the effects of the drug; PiXee dust, to me?” She said, leaning forward on her elbows, fingers pressed together just in front of her mouth.   
Shikamaru’s expression never faltered, there was no way, he was too far gone for that show of weakness.  
“Certainly,” he said with an arrogant laced tone. “PiXee dust is an experimental emotinigen that stimulates the extremes of emotions that have been purged in today's society. Most emotions we experience are hella muted and dulled down so we’re easier to manipulate and stuff…” he trailed off noticing the heavy glare Tsunade was drilling him with. “Anyway! Pixee dust comes in different colours, each representing a different emotion, most positive, pink for joy, red is anger, yellow is confidence and blue is sadness- side effects vary based on emotion of choice, but one thing stays true for them all. A person feeling the effects of Pixee dust will develope a florescent ring of colour around their pupil.” he concluded with pride.  
“Is that so?” she feigned interest. They both knew this was a conversation they've had before. “and why do you, Nara Shikamaru, seem to possess just such a ring? What did you say yellow simulated again?”  
Confidence. He cursed behind his brows. He really did get too cocky on this stuff, and he’d be kicking his own ass for the things he was saying later.  
“How the hell do you get your hands on this shit Shikamaru?” She was staring him down. Damn was this lady scary. Unfortunately he was pumped on confidence and he opened his mouth before his mind could process what he was saying.  
“Some guy leaves it behind a dumpster,” he babbled idiotically. “I dont think hes selling it to me per say but sometimes I leave a little cash to say thanks,” He was much more talkative than normal and Tsunade knew it. She was weeding what she could out of him but was wasn't going to budge on the details. Hell his story was only half true.  
“So you just happen to- find illegal substances out in the open like that.” She asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
“You know, one really shouldn’t hide something that glows in a dark place.” He said smiling back at her.


End file.
